The Child of Dialga
by Uzahatchi
Summary: What if my OC, Takuma Hiroshima was raised by the Legendary Pokemon of Time herself AND he realizes that he is the Avatar? follow him on his journey to become a Pokemon Master and master the four elements. Rated T to be safe. Story inspired by DarkFoxKit's The Child of Mew.
1. Explanations

The Child of Dialga

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm here with my second story: The Child of Dialga, Inspired by DarkWolfKitt's The Child of Mew. I was on chapter nine when I decided to do a story similar to it but Instead of It being Ash raised up by Mew, it's going to be my OC Takuma, traveling through Kanto.I also have Takuma in another fic called Takuma's Kanto Adventure, that I need to start on. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except for the story and the OC. If I did own Pokemon, I'd show the lake trio much more often. Satoshi, If you're reading this, add the lake trio in the Unava region or make a crossover TV show with Digimon and Pokemon**

**Legend:**

**"talking"**

**Thinking**

**"Pokemon Talk or Talepathy"**

**WARNING! Long explanation on the Legendary Pokemon up ahead. If you already know about them, please skip this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prelouge and Introduction of The Legendaries**

Hi. My name's Takuma Hiroshi. I don't know much about my life but, I'll fill you in in what my Meema told me. You're probably wondering who my Meema is right? Sure you are. Alright don't get your hair tied up in a bunch, I'll tell you. My meema is Dialga, Ruler of time. Meema is like my adopted mother while Palkia is my adopted dad. Right now I live in the Hall of Orgin along with all of the other Legendaries. I'll explain to you each Legendary Pokemon if you don't know who they are (if not just skip this chapter).

Starting with Arceus. Arceus is the creater of ALL living things. Even the universe it's self. Arceus also has a ring surrounding her waist, that's what holds the 16 lifeplates. Those life plates are what she used to create the 16 different species of Pokemon all throughout the world. I heard from one of Aunty Arceus' stories that she destroyed an entire meteoritetat was a size bigger than her to keep it from crashing into Earth. In return she almost died. She said that a human by the name of Damos and several handful of Pokemon helped save her. In return, to make their land flourish with life, she gave him the Jewel of Life which contained the 4 life plates, Water, Fire, Grass, Electric, and Dragon. Without those life plates, she is vulnerable to those four types of attacks. I won't get into too much detail about the story though. _**(A/N: If you want to hear the rest of the story about the Jewel of Life, see the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life).**_

Like I said earlier, Dialga, my meema, is the ruler of time. She is a Dark/Steel type Legendary Pokemon. Before she took me in, her and Palkia were fiercely fighting with each other. Without knowing it they had ruined the Reverse World, or Disortin World as some people like to call it, and also uncle Giritina's home. I heard a story from meema that Giritina tried to capture her to teach her and Palkia a lesson. I juess since meema was the closest out of the both of them and decided to go afte her. But after a boy named Ash Ketchum who is the child of Aunty Mew straightened up the mess with Uncle Giritina, he left my meema alone.. It seems this boy has helped out almost every Legendary Pokemon here, even the Lake Trio.

Palkia is the ruler of space. Palkia is a Water/Dragon type like my meema. He has a huge crush on my meema, I don't know why he just won't come clean. I really don't have much to say about Uncle Palkia except that he's a really nice guy once you get to know him.

Giritina is the ruler of the Disorton world. Uncle Giritina is a Dragon/Ghost type. Uncle Giritina and Aunty Arceus are a couple. Uncle Giritina had an encounter with a villan named Zero who tried to kill him just to absorb his powers. And once again Ash and his friends were there to save him along with getting Aunty Shaymin to the flower garden. Giritina also, along with meema and Uncle Palkia, tried to battle Arceus, trying to stop her from ending the human race. and in the end, Ash was able to convince her not to. I really need to find this guy and thank him for saving my family from being torn apart. That and the fact that if it wasn't for him, I would not be here today.

Uncle Mewtwo is the master of Psychic Pokemon, almost stronger than Arceus herself. Mewtwo is a clone of Aunty Mew who was made by scientists. Mewtwo was confused when he was born into the world, he wanted nothing but power. Later on, he and Mew battled. Ash obviously does not like Pokemon battling just for Power. He believes that humans and Pokemon should work and fight alongside each other, all the while being friends. Mewtwo, was used a a batteling tool for an evil organization called Team Rocket. He was almost killed. But, once again, Ash saved him.

Next on the List is Aunty Mew. She's a Psychic type and is the original form of Mewtwo. Mew has not encountered many hardships as some of the other Legendaries other than when she battled Mewtwo. She took in Ash when he was only four years old. She told me that his parents were killed in a flock of Spearow and Fearow, sort of like how my parents were beaten to death by a pack of angry Machamp. She is one of my favorite out of the Legendary, discluding my meema of course, anlong with Cousin Celebi right behind.

Which brings me to my next Legendary Pokemon; Celebi. Cousin Celebi is a playful Legendary, sort of like Aunty Mew. Celebi is a Grass/Psychic type. She is also known as the Voice of the Forest. I remember a story she told me when she went to a town which was in perfect harmony with the forest there, she took me there once a year but, one year she decided not to. It was a good thing too. Apparently a pokemon by the name of Zorark who is a Dark/Psychic type was doing Illusions on Uncle Raikou, Uncle Entei, and Aunt Suicune to cause havoc in the place for their President so he can capture them. Celebi came there and was encountered by him. He wanted Celebi for the time capsule so he can see into the future. But he almost killed Celebi and the Zorark had an encounter with Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. After Ash and his friends were reuniting the Zorark's kit to her, and also telling Entei, Raikou, and Suicune that she was not an enemy and that their President was, both the Zorark and the Zorua was on the verge of death untill Ash stoped the evil man's plans and Entei, Raikou, and Suicune bought him to the police. the Zorua survived but, if it wasn't for Aunty Celebi going into the time warp and healing the Zorark, she would have died.

And now for the Lake Trio, starting with Uxie. Cousin Uxie is a Psychic type. He is also known as the Being of Knowledge. Lett's just say that he's really cool and really likes Azelf. Uxie told me about the time he and Mespirit and Azelf were connected with the hearts f Ash and his friends with his being connected to Brock, Azelf's being connected with Ash, and Mespirit's connected with Dawn's. They had a run-in with Team Galactic who wanted to capture them to reveal and take control of meema and Palkia. The leader wanted to use them to create a new universe and he was destroed in the process by meema and Palkia. Serves him right. Ash and his friends were able to save Palkia and meema with the help of Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit.

Azelf is a Psychic Pokemon just like Uxie. She is also known as the being of Willpower. And just like Uxie, she has a huge crush on him as well but, neither know of it. They had a history where they would argue all of the time but, when a trainer tried to capture her in a Pokeball, Uxie came and saved her.

Mespirit is a Psychic Pokemon like her counterparts. She is also known as the Being of Emotion. Mespirit can control emotions on both humans and Pokemon. That's where anger, sadness, happiness, etc, comes from.I don't have a story for her by herself unfortunately so, on with the next legendaries.

Next is the Bird Trio, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltress. Aunty Articuno is the Legendary Pokemon of ice henc, she is an Ice/Flying type. Zapdos is the Legendary Pokemon of Electric types. He is a Electric/Flying type. Moltres is the Legendary Pokemon of Fire. She is a Fire/Flying type. They were feuding like meema and Palkia for quite sometime even before I came into the world. Ash, his friends and Aunty Lugia managed to calm them down somehow. I seriously need to meet this guy. Why isn't he not with the Legendaries? He could be one his damn self.

Next, is Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Uncle Entei is a Legendary Fire Pokemon like Aunt Moltress. Raikou Is A Legendary Pokemon of Electric, like Uncle Zapdos. And Suicune is a Legendary Pokemon of Water. I don't have a story for these three other than the story for Celebi. So the final Legendary that I will be explaining is Jirachi.

Jirachi is the Legendary Pokemon of Steel/Psychic and is also known as the Wishmaker. Jirachi has a huge crush on Mew, hehe. I do have a story for him though. He was awaken by Ash and his friends. More specifically a young boy by the name of Max. Jirachi granted Max his every wish but, got into trouble once the crew found out where he was getting the stuff from.

And that's all of the Legendary Pokemon for now. I'll be explaining my story on how I was taken in by meema in the next chapter (fourth wal breakage). So for now. I will see you guys later, by.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! What a long chapter. Now do you see why I have the warning? Anyways, that was the start of the new story, The Child of Dialga (Inspired by DarkFoxKitt's The Child of Mew). I'd appriciate it if you 'd review and fav and rate, and subscribe.**

**for now, this is DTA68 signing out.**


	2. Remembering The Past

** The Child Of Dialga**

**A/N: Hey guys. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013. I am so sorry that I have been idle from this project for three months. I just had alot to deal with. Also, check out my poll question for what crossover you want to see happen. It must be in the fields of Pokemon, Digimon, My Little Pony, Sonic, Bleach, or Avatar: The Last Airbender, not The Legend of Korra. Anyways, on with story concerns, I need OCs and also what Pokemon you want me to have Takuma catch and befriend. With that said, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except for the story and the OC. If I did own Pokemon, I'd show the lake trio much more often. Satoshi, If you're reading this, add the lake trio in the Unava region or make a crossover TV show with Digimon and Pokemon.**

**Legend:**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking or flashback**_

_**"Poketalk or telepathy or flashback"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Story**

Hey, you're back. I was wondering where you ran off to. Now as promised **(fourth wall breakage warning)** in the last chapter, I would tell my story on how meema found me and took me in. It all started 12 years ago. I was four years old at the time but I still remember it.

*12 years earlier*

_**Takuma's POV**_

"Honey, we need to go before they close!", my real mom said. She was yelling at my dad to hurry up so they could go to the grocery store. They were already an hour late. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't rush me, woman", my dad said. He's never patient with anything. He always takes forever and such.

"Alright, honey, we're going to the market down the street. Be good and stay out of trouble and ask Lia for any help , okay?" she said. "Ok mommy. I'll be good," I answered back. Lia is a Blazekin and a childhood friend. I knew they weren't going to be long so, I just sit backed and watched some TV with Lia. Now I know what you're thinking , "Why is a 4 year old operating a Television by himself?" Well, Liais operating the tv, not me.

30 minutes later

"Where are they?" I thought to myself. This is the longest time they ever took to go to the market. We already had a good amount of food but, we ran out of milk, eggs, bacon, and bread. The usual breakfast stuff. Me and Lia were able to get in four games of The Game of Life (such a fun game u_u). "Lia, come on. Let's go find mom and dad," I called out to her. She responded by just nodding her head and coming with me. When were on Route 3 to go to the market we usually go to, I heard screaming. "AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!", wait, I know that voice. It's mom! They must be in trouble. We ran to where the scream came from. To say I was terrified at what I saw was an understandment. At least 6 Machamp were beating my parents; three raping my mom and the other three beating my dad to death. We hid in a bush so they wouldn't see us. The Machamp must have felt like they were crossing into their territory and beat them for it. Lia was more of a house pet than a fighter but, she picked me up and ran as fast as she could back to the house where we would be safe.

_**Dialga's POV**_

I strolled through the forests of the Kanto Region to make sure there wasn't anything out of the ordinary happening but, everything looked so far so good. I was about to head back to the Hall of Origin until I heard a plea of some sort. When I got to the source of the sound, I was highly angered at what I saw: six Machamp beating two humans, one female and one male. The first three were raping the woman to death while the man, assuming that was his wife, would call to the Machamp to let his wife go, they would beat him harshly for it. The woman was quickly loosing her life but, her last words were "Please, someone, anyone, take care of my little boy", and with that she remained lifeless as the Machamp threw her to the ground and took the final blow to the husband, the husband's final words were "I'm sorry son, I'm sorry honey, I couldn't protect you", and with that the leader of the group used rock slide and killed the husband.

I was so angry that I had to go down to the scene and confront them "HEY! Do you know what you just did?!", I asked with pure anger in my voice. "Of course, we got rid of these pesky humans. They were nothing more than trash to get rid of", the leader of the group said. "Who are you anyway? You're not from this region", he added.

I looked at him still with the same expression. He must have been born yesterday to not know who I am, or at least no one told him "I am Dialga, Legendary Pokemon of Time. I am from the Sinnoh Region. Arceus will not be pleased when I tell her what you six did to these humans", I said. They looked completely shocked when they heard who I was "Lady Dialga, we are sorry. We didn't know it was you. They crossed into our territory. We were only trying to protect it", they pleaded. I wasn't having any of that "Weren't you just saying that these humans were 'nothing but trash to get rid of'? And as far as territorial purposes, you had no right to kill them. You question them first. You just killed someone's parents!", I screamed.

"Lady Dialga, please, spare us! We did not know! We're sorry!", The leader pleaded again. Unfortunatelly, I was angry enough to dismiss their pleads, "ROAR OF TIME!", I shouted. The move sent them flying all the way to a different region but, their leader was killed and his spirit still looked at me, pleading. With his spirit exposed, I saw a portal open from the ground. Out the portal came Giratina, ruler of the Disorton World. "Giratina, so nice of you to join us", I said, innocently. "The pleasure's all mine. I see you have a naughty soul to give me, hmm?", he asked. I nodded and told him, "This Machamp and his group has killed a boy's parents. Unfortunatelly, the group survived but, not the leader. I'm sure they will rethink their ways and start again on the right track. I am going to find the boy and take care of him. So, If you see a human in the Hall of Origin, you know why. Do not notify Arceus just yet", I told him. He nodded and took the spirit with him. Now, to find the boy. I tapped in to the woman's mind to find out where the boy lived. It seemed that he lives in the house that I passed on my way down here. I flew to the house and transformed into my human form.

I knocked on the door and I was greeted with a Blazekin opening the door "Lady Dialga!", She bowed "It is an honor for you to come to my home", she said. I looked at her and smiled, "It's amazing how you can sense that it was me", I said, reverting to my true form. "Throughout my journey, I have encountered a guru who tought me how to sense the different auras of the legendaries since he has encountered all of them, including Lady Arceus herself", she explained. I was shocked that she also encountered the Aura Master. He could defeat me with just his Lucario alone. "I assume you know why I'm here, then?", I asked with curiosity. "Yes. My owners have not made it, have they?", she asked sadly. I looked at her and shook my head with the same emotion. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed quietly. After what seemed about a minute, she got up and regained her composure "I'm sorry. It's just that... It's just that they have done so much for me ever since I was abandoned. It's kind of a lot to take in". She explained.

"Where is the boy? I must speak with him at once", I said. "He's upstairs in his room. I'll go get him. Please come in, make yourself at home", she offered. I reverted back to my human form and I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?", she asked from the kitchen. I shook my head "No, I'm fine, thank you though", I told her. She nodded and went upstairs.

_**Lia's POV**_

I walked upstairs to Takuma's room after I was finished talking with Lady Dialga. He's not going to like the news when she tells him. I just hope that it does not trigger his Avatar state. "Takuma. Takuma, honey, wake up. There's someone here to see you", I whispered. He immediately got up" Is it my parents?", he asked hopefully. I looked at him and nodded no. "Unfortunatelly, no. But someone else is here", I told him. He looked saddened that it wasn't his parents but nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll be down", he said. We walked downstairs to see Lady Dialga still sitting on the couch in her human form. He looked at the female" Yes? Who are you?", he asked.

Dialga got up and transformed back into her true form. Takuma looke shocked at what he saw. It would have been funny if this wasn't such an emotional time because he fell back on his butt at what he saw "Lia, who is that?", he asked me. I looked at Dialga and she looked at him while I helped him up. "Do not be alarmed, Takuma. I am Dialga, Legendary Pokemon of Time. And I am afraid I have some bad news", she said. Before she continued I had to tell her, "We should probably go to a clearing. He's not going to like this. Those tattoos aren't there for nothing" , I whispered to her. I was referring to the tatoos where there was an arrow on his forehead going all the way down his back and down his legs to his feet, in the form of another arrow. The line also went down both of his arms to the back of his hands in the shape of more arrows. She nodded and we went to a clearing a little far away from the house.

"Now that we are in a more secure area that Lia has suggested, I have some bad news to tell you. Your parents did not make it", she started. He was shocked, horrified, and saddened, also angered. "No. This can't be", he cried. "NOOOOOOOO!", he yelled. I had feared this, his arrows started to glow a bright white color and the wind started to pick up as well as his eyes sterted to glow. The trees around us started to shake violently from the wind and all of the Pokemon ran away form the area. "What's going on?!", She yelled. "The news about the death of his parents have triggered his Avatar State! He's in the Spirit World!", I yelled back. "How can we stop it?! He's going to destory everything around him!", she yelled. I started to advance toward Takuma. I got to him and held his hand and he turned towards me with angry death glare. I was a little scared bu, I needed to calm him down.

"Takuma! Takuma, please listen to me. Your parent's might be gone, but you still have me. I'll take care of you myself day and night if I have to! Your family is not gone yet. Please, you must stay strong!", I yelled to him. "I'll help take care of you as well! Ylou will be taken to the Hall of Origin as well as Lia and me and the Legendaries will take care of you as well. You will not be alone!", she yelled. I was shocked but, now is not the time to be shocked. I felt him float back down to the ground as his anger subsided.

_**Takuma's POV**_

When I heard the news about my parent's death, I was distrought. I suddenly felt my anger risen to a new max. I was going into the Avatar State! When my eyes and tattoos glowed, I was suddenly in the Spirit World. "Welcome, young Avatar", I looked over to see a figure in a red and burgandy robe, grey hair and a long grey beard, and his hair had a pony tail with something in his hair. I was a little surprised at who I was seeing.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER BITCH! Anyway, that was chapter 2 of The Child of Dialga that was finally finished I might say. Whoever guesses the character in the last paragraph gets a cookie. This one was longer than chapter one I think. Right now, I'm shooting for 20 chapters. But, I need your help and support and reviews to keep this going. But, This will keep going weather you like it or not. So, with that being said, This is DTA68 OUT! *cough cough cough* cliffhanger *cough*cough***


	3. The Avatar State

** The Child of Dialga**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is DTA68 here for another chapter. I am sorry for the wait but, I've had some complications with our house and my sister just came from the hospital so, I have to make sure she's ok. Also, I had to make sure my two websites are still up and running. To see what they are, check my profile. Now, on with the story. The POV is Takuma's.**

**Review Time**

**Crystal water32: Thanks for the OC. I'll see what I can do.**

**GingerTyPerior: Thanks for the positive review. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own this shit?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Avatar State**

_Previously on The Child of Dialga,_

_"Where are they?", Takuma thought. "Lia, let's go find mom and dad", he said._

_**Flash Transition**_

_"Please, someone, anyone, watch over my Takuma", the mother whispered her last breath._

_**Flash Transition**_

_"Do you two know what you just did?", Dialga yelled. "Of course. We got rid of this human trash", the leader of the three Machoke said._

_**Flash Transition**_

_"I'll see that Arceus hears about this", Dialga said. "Please, Lady Dialga, spare us! We didn't know!", the leader pleaded. "You should of thought about that before you killed them", she spat. "Please!", the leader pleaded again. Unfortunatelly, Dialga was so angered that she gnored their pleads. "ROAR OF TIME!", she yelled. The leader was killed and the other two Machoke ran far from the scene._

_**Flash Transition**_

_She got to the boy's house and transformed into her human form and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she was greeted by a Blazekin. "Lady Dialga! It is an honor for you to be here", Lia said. "I'm surprised that you could tell who I was so easily", Dialga said, reverting back to her true form._

_**Flash Transition **_

_"Where's the boy? I wish to speak with him", Dialga asked. "He's upstairs sleeping", Lia answered._

_**Flash Transition **_

_"Unfortunatelly, I have some bad news", she started. "Your parents did not make it", she said sadly. "No. It can't be", Takuma said, shocked. "It can't be", he exclaimed, falling to his knees and holding his head. "NOOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled. The arrows on his body began to glow a sky blue color. The wind started to pick up and his eyes glowed the same color as his arrows. _

_**Flash Transition**_

_"Your parents may be gone, but you still have me and Lia, Takuma. I will take care of you and Lia myself!", Dialga yelled, trying to calm him down._

_Takuma's POV_

_As my arrows started to glow, I felt a sudden burst of energy flow through me. I felt myself bering removed from my body as I appeared in a strange place. Standing a couple of feet away from me, a figure stood there looking at me. He had on a burgandy robe, a long grey beard, grey hair, and a ponytail with something sticking out from it. I was rather shocked at what I was seeing. "Welcome, young Avatar."_

_**Chapter 3: The Avatar State**_

"Welcome, young Avatar." the old man said. _"Avatar? What?" _I thought. Either this old man is crazy, or something because I have no idea what the heck an Avatar is. "Umm, where am I? Who are you? And what's an Avatar?" I asked, hoping to get answers to all of my questions. "One at a time, young one. As for who am I, I am Avatar Roku. You are in the Avatar State, also known as the Spirit World. The Avatar is a being who has the power to control all four elements plus energy bending. These four elements, if you have not already known, are air, water, earth, and fire. You can also bend lightening and metal if you are convienent enough." he explained.

That cleare up some of the confusion but, what did he mean by the Avatar has the power to bend all four elements? "Ok. So, what is the Avatar State?" I asked. "The Avatar State is your most powerful weapon. It serves as a defense mechanism as well. You have been chosen by the god of this world to become the next Avatar. These elements give people the power to bend their elements. Some use it for good purposed, some use it for bad so, be careful. When the Avatar dies, a new Avatar will be reincarnated in the next element. Your father, Avatar Ginta, was an airbender. I understand he died in an attack with a bunch of angry Machoke." He said.

I nodded sadly. "So, if my father was an airbender, does that make me a waterbender?" I asked.

"That is correct. You have to master all four elements and take down N from the Unova Region. He is the Fire Lord and has declaired war on the other regions. Kanto is the region of water, which you are in now. Johoto is the region of earth, which will be your next adventure. The Orange Islands is the island of the Kyoshi Warriors, that is where you will learn combat and strength. The Hoenn Region is another water region, so Kanto is the Southern Water Region and Hoenn is the Northern Water Region. The Sinnoh Region is the major kindom for earthbenders. And last but, unfortunatelly not least, the Unova Region, which is a fire region and home of Fire Lord N." he explained.

He just made things alot more easier but, he put more on my plate than I wanted. Not only did I witness my parents die, I also wanted to go on my Pokemon Journey, but now, I have to take responsibility of the Avatar and stop N. Wait until I tell Lia about this one.

Speaking of my Pokemon Journey, "Will I be able to go on my Pokemon Journey?" I asked. I really wanted to go. "Yes, the Pokemon you will befriend will help you on your journey. Also, the friends that you will make will help you as well.", he said. Yes! I can still go on my Pokemon journey. Now, to get out of here. "Is that everything?", I was hoping it was. "One more thing. You must master the Avatar State as well. This is required so you can enter and exit the Avatar State freely.", he said.

I nodded to my understandment. "Now, I will send you back to your body. Good luck, young Avatar.", he said. This is going to be a long journey.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Huff...Hufff...Huff... Whew. This took me two days to get the storyline and everything down. I would like to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing this story. You guys are what keep this story alive. Also, please don't forget to check out DarkFoxKit's The Child of Mew. That story is what inspired me to do this. And with that, this is DTA68 signing off.**


	4. Moving In

** The Child of Dialga**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. So, obviously, I'm not as picky as some other authors who require at least 3 reviews to keep the story going. One to two **_**POSITIVE**_** reviews are good enough for me.**

_**Review time**_

**Crystal water32: Thank you. That concept was a hard one to think of. I had to keep stopping like every half hour to think of something. As far as the airbenders, they were killed when Fire Lord Ghetsis first used Vitcini to start the war. Once Arceus saw what hat happened, she destroyed Ghetsis and got rid of that land because it was no longer use for it after 10 years.**

_**Review time over**_

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own this shit?**

* * *

_**Previously on The Child of Dialga...**_

_"Welcome, young Avatar." the old man said. "Avatar? What?" I thought. Either this old man is crazy, or something because I have no idea what the heck an Avatar is. "Umm, where am I? Who are you? And what's an Avatar?" _

_**Flash Transition**_

_"Ok. So, what is the Avatar State?" I asked. "The Avatar State is your most powerful weapon. It serves as a defense mechanism as well. You have been chosen by the god of this world to become the next Avatar. These elements give people the power to bend their elements. Some use it for good purposed, some use it for bad so, be careful. _

_**Flash Transition**_

_"You have to master all four elements and take down N from the Unova Region. He is the Fire Lord and has declaired war on the other regions. Kanto is the region of water, which you are in now. Johoto is the region of earth, which will be your next adventure. The Orange Islands is the island of the Kyoshi Warriors, that is where you will learn combat and strength. The Hoenn Region is another water region, so Kanto is the Southern Water Region and Hoenn is the Northern Water Region. The Sinnoh Region is the major kindom for earthbenders. And last but, unfortunatelly not least, the Unova Region, which is a fire region and home of Fire Lord N." he explained. _

_**Flash Transition**_

_"Will I be able to go on my Pokemon Journey?" I asked. I really wanted to go. "Yes, the Pokemon you will befriend will help you on your journey. Also, the friends that you will make will help you as well.", he explained._

_**Flash Transition**_

_I nodded to my understandment. "Now, I will send you back to your body. Good luck, young Avatar.", he said. This is going to be a long journey._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Moving In**_

As I came form the Avatar State, I felt my body come back to its senses but, as soon as I returned, I fainted. I could still hear and feel though. "Is he alright?", Dialga asked. "He's fine. He used up alot of his energy when he went into the Avatar State." I heard Lia explain. Suddenlt, I felt my eyes squinch a little until my eyes opened by itself and to be greeted by Lia and Dialga.

"What happened?", I aske. I really didn't know what had happened other than me going to that strange place. "You went to your Avatar State when you heard that your parents died. This normally happens when you hear some news that you are highly upset with, you're in danger, or if your friends aree in danger. You must know how to control it." She said to me. "But how?", I asked. That's not an easy task, you know. "You must find a guru to help. Like I found an Aura Mster." She explained.

"Wait, since mom and dad are gone, where are we supposed to live now? I can't fend for myself. I'm only four." I said. I was getting kind of scared by all of this. I had no momey, no help, no nothing. It felt as if my life was over.

"I will take you two to the Hall of Origin with me." Dialga said. Me and Lia's eyes widened with shock that she would even request something like that. "Hold on a minute, no human has ever been to the Hall of Origin except for that Ash person, let alone outside Pokemon. Wouldn't Arceus disapprove of this?" Lia asked. She had a good point. From the stories that Lia had told me, the Hall of Origin was cut off to where humans or outside Pokemon can't get to.

"I will explain everything to Arceus. She will understand. She treats the Legendaries like her own family. I am sure she will understand your situation." She said. "And if she doesn't?" I asked. That part is what I'm afraid of. "I'll take care of you somewhere else myself." She said.

"Now if you don't have anymore questions, I would like for you to both get on my back so we can go to the Hall of Origin." She said. We did as she instructed and got on her back. When we got on her back, she teleported. I have to say, being teleported for the first time was like being a fruit roll up, just being stretched. When we finished teleporting, we safely landed in front of this huge ranch style like manchan. It was a circular shape with alot of other small buildings surrounding it.

"Here we are, the Hall of Origin. Stay close to me at all times. You can get lost very easily in here if this is your first time, which it is." We both got close to her as she said and started walking foward. We passed alot of security and they were giving us odd looks. Giving the fact that they have never seen a human here, I can understand why. Still, I clenched Lia's arm and stayed close to her.

"Ok, this is the Mess Hall. All of the Legendaries are in here. I will talk to Arceus about what just happened. Stay behind me and do not speak out of turn, understood?", she said. We both nodded and went in to the Mess Hall. As soon as the other Legendaries looked at Dialga and then looked at us, they had mixed looks between anger, hocked, and odd looks.

"Dia! What is the meaning of bringing a human and an outside Pokemon in here? You had better explain yourself, woman!" The large pink figure shouted. "Oh pipe down, Palki. Of course I have a reason for bringing a human and an outside Pokemon here." Dialga said back to the figure known as Palkia.

"Well then, this calls for an emergency meeting." I heard a cool but feminine voice say. "Arceus, forgive me for this but, I have witnessed a murder. This boy's parents have been killed by three Machoke. He is only a todler and unfortunatelly, his Blazekin does not know how to manage on her own. I wish to move them into the Hall of Origin and raise the boy myself." She explained.

"That's horrible! I am sorry for your loss, human. As far as the raising the boy problem, seeing as I am a caring Pokemon after all, I will allow it. But, you must care for him like you mean it." Arceus said. I was so filled with joy that I could just start juming up and down right now. But, I controled myself for I knew it would cost me. "Thank you, Master Arceus. Alo, this boy has a magnificent power." She said. Not this again.

"He is the Avatar, I know. I got a call from Roku twenty minutes ago. He is the one who can stop Fire Lord N once and for all." She said. "Wait a minute, hold up. Master Arceus, you can't be serious! The only human we've ever let in here is Ash. We can't just grab some random human off the street just because he's the Avatar! You need to rethink this!" Palkia yelled. It seemed that he was not happy with the idea of letting another human into the Hall of Origin but, I really don't care. If it's my new Meema's choice, it's her choice.

"Silence yourself, Palkia! I have made my decision. He will be raised by Dialga and that's that. If you have a problem with it, go tell someone else. This meeting is Ajourned." Arceus snapped back. Palkia just grwled at me and I stayed as close to Lia and Meema as possible. Lia activated her flames just in case, which did not harm me, and Meema charged up for an attack just incase he tried something and the other Legendaries also was prepared to attack him. "Don't you dare touch him, Palkia. Don't take your hatred for humans out on him. He's only a todler." Meema warned. He stood down and everyone went back to their normal work.

"Now, come with me, you two. You need your rest, for tomorrow, you will mingle with the other Legendaires." She said. I was feeling kind of tired so me and Lia followed suit. She led us to a large room with a king sized bed. I got in the bed and Lia got in as well. She pulled the covers over us and we immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. That took a while. This is the longest chapter so far. Keep those reviews coming and this story will stay up. At least one to two **_**POSITIVE **_**reviews are fine. I'm not as picky like some authors. And with that, this is DTA68 Signing off.**


	5. Confessions of a Pokemon Journey

** The Child of Dialga**

**A/N: Hello viewers and welcome back to another chapter of The Child of Dialga. I apologize for taking so long with this but I've had a major writer's block. Not only that but, I had to study for finals and such. But, now, I'm finished school ^_^. That means, hopefully, more chapters and we can really get into the good stuff. Thank you everyone who reviewed and read the story. Please don't forget to check out DarkFoxKitt's The Child of Mew shice this is an idea based off of her story. Now without further or do, let's stoart the chapter.**

Last time on _The Child of Dialga,_ Takuma, Dialga, and Lia went to the Hall of Origin where they met all of the legendaries. When Dialga had asked Arceus to take takuma and Lia in, Arceus gladly accepted, but Palkia wasn't too thrilled. How will Takuma and Lia handle out their lives in the Hall of Origin? Find out in this episode of _The Child of Dialga _

(Now playing: Nightmare Night: Beyond her Tomb)

(end theme song)

Hey everyone. You like my little flashback? Well, now we're set 12 years after the incident and I'm now 16 years old. I've been meaning to ask Meema if I could start on my Pokemon journey now since I'm of age. I had woke up early this morning just for that occasion. Once I had took my shower and got dressed, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I saw Lia cooking my usual favorite: Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. I had took the plate from her and I went to the Mess Hall and sat with the guys. Palkia had finally got over his hatred of me after Meema had scolded him more times than I can count.

"So Takuma," Uxie started. "You thinking about going off on your own, yet? I mean you've only been in the Hall of Origin, you haven't been outside of here since you were 4", he said. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask Meema about it but, I'm not sure how she'd react. I've been around her so long, she's practically already claimed me as her own", I sighed. I really wasn't sure how she'd react. She could be ok with the idea or, she could be like most parents where they won't let their kids go out on a Pokemon adventure because it's "too dangerous". I just hope that I'll get the chance soon. I don't want to be stuck in the Hall of Origin all my life. Lia had walked in and sat next to me. She seemed to detect my discomfort because she had asked me, "You ok, Takuma?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to start going off on my own but, I'm not sure how Meema will take it", I answered back. She looked at me and just smiled, "I'm sure she'll take it rather well. After all, you'll still have me and I'm sure she would want you to go out and explore the world more", that's the type of answer I would have expected from Lia. So with that said, I built up my confidence and walked over to Meema where she was talking with Cresselia, Latias, and Virizin.

"Hey, Takuma. What's up?", Meema asked me. Well, here goes. "Meema, I want to start my Pokemon Journey today", I waited for her answer. There was a longer than usual silence between us as the others just stared. she looked at me and did something I wouldn't have expected: she huged me. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. I thought I would let you go when you were 10 but, since you said you wanted to get to know the others more and see more of the Hall, I thought to just let you decide when you were ready", she said. I was in a little bit of shock when she said that she would let me go when i turned 10. So I ocould have been out of her e sooner. "S oyou want to go get your Pokemon today? Or wait until tomorrow?", she asked me. "I'll wiat until tomorrow. I just want to spend my last night her e since this is basically my home and such", i told her.

All of the Legendary Pokemon were out doing their duties, tne ones who didn't were out exploring the world. dialga stayed behind to tell Arceus the news and she took it rahter well, too. Lia was next to me just incased anything happened and so was Meema. When Arceus heard that I was going of fon a Pokeon Journey, she declaired an emergency meeting. through her transeiver that she had every legendary take just incase something happened petween any of them and also keep in touch with me as well. Once all of the Legendary Pokemon got to the Meeting Hall, Arceus had started the meeting. "Alright everyone, settle down. It has come to my attention that takuma is going to be starting his Pokemon Journey tomorrow morning. I want you to all say your goodbyes after the meeting and give him your good luck as well", she said to everyone. "Takuma, you were like mynephew . You are an awesome human, right up there with Ash. I hope you two meet durning your journey. I'm sure you'll hit it of with him as well. Good luck on your Journey tomorrow", she added. I was honored that she would think of me as her nepew but, I can kind of understand that since I am Dialga's adopted son.

Speaking of Dialga "Takuma, you're like a son to me. Ever since I took you and Lia in 12 years ago, we've become more like family every passing minute. I wish you luck on your Pkemon Journey. I'm sure you'll do well, meet lots of new people and possibly enemies, and befriend lots of Pokemon. Also, I hope you find a mate on your journey as well. Once again, I wish you luck son", She said. I was about to be in tears if this keept up but, I held up my composure for now.

"So, anyone else have anything to add?", Arceus asked. When every Legendary Pokemon raised their hand, I knew I was in for 45+ lectures.

Here we go...

**A/N: Whew. I had to think of all of this stuff while I was typing. Well, if you like this chapter, please review. NO FLAMES I'M STILL HEW AT THIS! Thank you once again DarkFoxKit for letting me base this off of your story The Child of Dialga. Don't forget to check it out folks. Also, I need OC's for the future of this story. I'd appreciate it. this is Captain Hitsugaya Signing Out**


End file.
